1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for a cosmetic container which can be used for holding at least two differently colored cosmetic powders, such as colored blush, for mixing a pre-determined portion of each powder together within the container in order to yield a resulting cosmetic powder of a desired shade and for applying the resulting powder to a user's face.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Frequently, a woman will apply various cosmetics to her face in order to achieve a certain facial appearance. One of the most commonly used cosmetic is facial blush which a woman applies to her cheeks in order to appropriately lighten or darken the appearance of both cheeks, as desired.
Facial blush is most commonly available in containers commonly referred to as "compacts". Such a container includes a small mirror, a blush applicator--generally a small brush, and a pre-determined quantity of powdered blush that has been pressed or compacted into a recess situated at the bottom of the container. Although blush sold in compacts is available in a variety of different colors, any one manufacturer produces only a finite number of different colors and shades. Therefore, if a woman desires a specific shade, she is often required to choose amongst several cosmetic manufacturers until she finds the manufacturer that produces a compact that contains blush of the specific color and shade she desires. Although a woman will only consider a small number of different colors which are usually made by all manufacturers, an almost infinite number of different shades exists between these colors and the specific shade she wants will merely be one of them. If a woman is lucky, she will find the specific shade she wants from the offerings of at least one manufacturer. However, more often than not, no manufacturer will make the specific shade of blush she desires. Consequently, to obtain this shade, a woman will frequently buy several compacts of blush of different colors and/or shades and experiment until she is able to produce the specific shade she desires. In particular, she will apply blush from each compact to her face until the color of each of her cheeks matches the specific shade she desires. Eventually, through such experimentation, the woman will determine the appropriate amount of blush she needs to apply from each compact to each cheek in order to color that cheek to the specific shade she wants. This mixing is a time consuming and messy process which must be repeated each time she applies blush to her face. Moreover, not only it is a nuisance for a woman to carry a number of different compacts in her pocketbook, but also these compacts disadvantageously consume an inordinately large amount of space in the pocketbook.
Accordingly, the need exists for a cosmetic container that can hold a number of different colors of a powdered cosmetic -- such as powdered blush, that can permit a user to appropriately mix these colors together within the container in order to obtain a powdered cosmetic of a desired shade and thereafter that can be used to apply the resulting mixed cosmetic to the user's body.